Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with violet or lavender flower color, medium green foliage, and medium sized plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K93-780-32, having lavender colored, single-type flowers, uniform, medium green foliage, and relatively compact plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,162), which is characterized by violet flowers with white eyes, medium green foliage with weak zonation, and relatively low and compact plant habit with the umbels well above the foliage.
xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. deep lavender colored, semi-double flowers with purple-red or deep red markings;
2. medium to large, semi-spherically shaped inflorescence;
3. medium-green, relatively large foliage with weak zonation;
4. moderately vigorous growth, and medium to tall, uniform and rounded plant habit; and
5. mid season spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 are xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99 and the patented variety xe2x80x98Fiseyexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,302). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 has a similar main flower color, but red eyes on petals, which xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99 lack. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 grows more vigorously and develops a taller, primarily higher, foliage canopy. Both flowers and inflorescences are somewhat larger, but peduncles are not quite as long as those of xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99, accordingly, umbels of xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 are borne at an ideal height above the foliage, while peduncles of xe2x80x98Fislypsoxe2x80x99 may appear too long in relation to the relatively low plant habit.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiseyexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fiseyelyxe2x80x99 has a deeper violet main flower color, its umbels are born higher above the foliage canopy, and foliage is weakly zoned, in contrast to the uniformly green leaves of xe2x80x98Fiseyexe2x80x99.